Captive in the Dark
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Guy is haunted by dreams of Marian in which he cannot have her. He has a dream however, which may change that. Twist at the end G/M warning mature and sexual content


Warning: contains mature and highly sexual themes

Warning: contains mature and highly sexual themes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sir Guy of Gisborne had drifted off into an uneasy slumber after a long day. He had tossed and turned for a long while, hugging the pillow furiously to him and growling in annoyance at being unable to get comfortable. His body was coursing with heat and his mind racing, being beset by thoughts of a particular beautiful and elusive Maid Marian.

He tried to push thoughts out of his mind, yet couldn't help it. Guy knew that Marian was a human being and to be treated as such, yet his inner frustrations at his unrequited love haunted him even more at night, and he began to become unsettled by the dark.

He would see an image of Marian's stark blue-green eyes peering at him mischievously and her slender hips swaying too and fro, mocking and inviting him. Her dark hair would undulate about her voluptuous figure and she beamed upon him, enticing and causing his body to shudder with desire.

Guy could hear voices echoing through his ears and laughing at him as Marian ambled about gracefully and seductively.

"_You can't have me. You'll never have me!"_

Her breasts would heave and bounce, making Guy's body aflame in aggravation and lust. He would reach out to the images in his dreams, yet they would disappear before his very eyes and he would awaken, discontented and disgruntled.

One particular night however after hours of a passing in and out of a troublesome sleep, Guy dreamed, and it was different than the dreams from before. He could hear himself panting and his colors flickered in and out of his swaying vision.

His body jerked, yet he felt himself stilled by an abrupt pain in his wrists. Guy's vision was blinded by white and his head ached as the area about him cleared. He glanced around, startled, to see his hands bound firmly to a bedpost and that he was lying on a bed.

He was clothed and in an unfamiliar room. He wriggled his hands, trying to escape, and thrashed, but to no avail. The grip on him was too tight.

Guy cursed. He was aware of candles lit and their light illuminating the room and casting his shadow against the wall. He perked up when he saw another shadow approaching and he thought he saw a flash of a pair of familiar eyes before it went dark. He was still conscious and called out.

He could hear shuffling and tensed when he heard someone growing closer. "Who's there? Don't come near me-

Guy's words were stifled by the brush of hands against his chest. He felt someone crawl over him and saw a pair of gleaming blue-green eyes peering at him through the darkness and glowing luridly. His heart skipped a beat and he shifted his body more swiftly, trying once again to be free of his bonds.

He attempted to fight his captor, but the person shushed him and gently drew a hand up his neck. Soft lips brushed Guy's and his eyes widened, before his body gradually relaxed. His mind became lost to him and he thought the lips felt familiar, yet said nothing. He felt a wave of silky hair fall over his face as his lips came in contact with the other's, causing his skin to be tickled.

The person kissed him more adamantly and entwined fingers in Guy's dark hair and ruffled the locks. Hands began to pry at Guy's shirt and he felt the person straddle him. Guy meant to throw them off, but was stopped went his captor boldly nibbled at his bottom lip and gained access to his mouth.

Meanwhile the person's hands were venturing and gradually undoing the fastenings of Guy's shirt. Cold hands brushed his flesh, and Guy groaned. His legs tightened unconsciously around his captor's hips and he replied by kissing back fervently.

_What am I doing? Who is this? I need to stop but…_

The person's hands were driving him mad as they brushed his flesh, teasing, tickling, and stroking. Guy was becoming hard, and he felt ashamed, lost, and desperate. He wanted to be free, yet at the same time his mind reeled and he wanted nothing more than for it all to continue.

His captor moved lower then and had discarded Guy's shirt, leaving him only in his trousers. Lips brushed his chest, and Guy started in surprise. He threw his head back and breathed heavily, trembling as his jailor's tongue flicked across his burning flesh. Hands stroked his legs and gradually began to slide his trousers down his narrow hips.

"Stop…" Guy muttered feverishly, barely being able to think anymore. He shook his head vigorously and writhed beneath the person's expert hands.

He was silenced however, by a chuckle and a familiar mellifluous and feminine voice echoed clearly throughout the dark expanse. "But this is what you want, isn't it Guy?"

A jolt of shock struck Guy and he opened his mouth in disbelief and uttered the name of his captor in incredulity. "Marian?"

There was a quiet sound of acknowledgement from her, and before Guy could say anything else, he felt Marian grasp his hardness and he gasped at the contact. She began to stroke him and Guy growled unintentionally from the pleasure. He became aggravated at not being able to use his arms and take control.

Marian would have none of it and quickened her ministrations, Guy's breathing became more labored and a feeling and desire for release in his abdomen began to grow. He murmured Marian's name fiercely, but he was dumbfounded when she removed her hand.

He glowered at the pair of impish eyes in the darkness and Marian took savor in his torture. She stared at him piercingly for a long moment before drawing her body lower. Guy tensed, wary and alert.

"Marian? What are you-?

She enveloped him in her mouth abruptly and Guy's words broke off. He felt Marian's tongue against his throbbing manhood and his natural instinct was to thrust his hips forward. She teased him for a while before taking him fully in and quickening.

Guy couldn't take much more and soon he came. Marian drew away in surprise, wiping her face and felt Guy shudder beneath her. There was a long silence before Marian cupped Guy's face with a rare tenderness and he eyed her, bemused and with his gaze heated from the exertions.

"Marian, you…"

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him and moved away nimbly. Her hands went to the ropes that bound Guy and she made quick work of them and freed him. His wrists were chaffed and ached, and he flexed them, both relieved and cautious.

"You released me," he muttered. "Was that wise?" he straightened and felt Marian do the same and keep her guard up.

Guy reached out towards her, but she took a step back. He repeated the action and it had the same result. He sneered then and lunged for her. "Don't play chase with me!"

Marian was swift though, and Guy fell into a bedpost and against the bed awkwardly, cursing as he did so. He heard a snort and his cheeks heated up. "Don't think I won't let you get away with this Marian."

He grabbed for her again, but he groped blindly in the darkness. He then felt hands creep behind him and Guy instantly reacted and flipped Marian over so that she was on the bed with him towering over her. A sound of surprise escaped her throat when she was tossed onto the bed. There was a tense silence and Guy drew his face menacingly close to Marian's.

"Don't think you can get away with that teasing. No one conquers Guy of Gisborne," he growled huskily

His hands immediately plunged themselves into the fabric of Marian's gown and he held her there firmly. She was tossing and turning to get away from him, but Guy was much stronger than her. He wrenched open her dress and tore her shift like a hungry animal and felt her breasts, soft and pert to his touch.

Marian made a sound at the contact and Guy smirked before discarding the rest of the obtrusive clothing that stood in his way. His hands explored her body deftly, causing her to utter occasional sounds of satisfaction and surprise, and he reveled in his hold over her. He trailed kissed down her body and stroked the inside of her thigh.

Guy's hand snaked up to the treasure he sought and he felt Marian stiffen and tighten her legs around him. He pushed her legs apart forcefully however, and she cried out as his fingers penetrated her.

Guy's eyebrows rose at the wetness that met his hand and he grinned slightly. "Eager are we Marian?"

Her face flushed yet her anger dissipated into a moan as Guy pleasured her. His lithe body held her petite one securely to his and soon Marian was trembling beneath his touch, yet he was sure not to let things come so easily. He released his hand and heard her sound of protest.

Guy meant to do something different however, and Marian stiffened when she felt him press his lower self against her own. His ferocity wavered somewhat and he glanced at Marian coolly, giving her time to prepare herself. Within moments he had thrust into her however, and Marian cried out and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Guy was gentle at first, yet not for long. He became more insistent, harder, faster, and animalistic. He and Marian eventually fell into an equal rhythm and they careened together in a heightening passion. Marian's legs clung firmly to Guy's hips and her hands clawed into his back, leaving deep marks as he thrust in and out of her.

She was unconsciously crying out for more, begging him to go faster and harder, and she pushed him over the edge. Guy's mind became lost to him by the waves of pleasure and soon they reached the pinnacle and came crashing down to a final climax.

A long silence pervaded the air and the only sound that was left was their ragged breathing. Guy collapsed against Marian and she still held onto him. Her heart was racing fast against his, and Guy glanced at her stark eyes.

"Marian I…"

She was staring up at him, yet the vision grew hazy. A swirl of colors invaded Guy's vision and he breathed rapidly. He awoke abruptly, and gazed around startled.

He was lying in his bed, yet there was no Marian lying next to him. Guy blinked in confusion and his face fell as the realization dawned on him. He cursed loudly and rose from the bed.

_Just another dream, but damn it why did it have to be so pleasant!_

Guy paused when he realized something.

_Since when did I go to bed naked?_


End file.
